Kiss Day JudaixAsuka
by Ayu-Chan12
Summary: El día internacional del Beso, un día especial para las parejas.


Kiss Day

* * *

Era muy temprano como para tanto alborotó.

Eso pensó Jūdai. Pero, ¿Por qué pensaba eso?, púes frente a él se encontraba mirando atentamente a el mayor de los Tenjoin, que corría por todo el campus evitando a una increíble cantidad de chicas que lo seguían.

— ¡Fubuki-Sama! —

Bueno, si a él le pasaran esas cosas hubiera hecho lo mismo para salvar su vida.

Suspiro.

Hoy era el Kiss Day, era obvio que a un chico como Fubuki lo acosaran de esta forma el día de hoy.

Si, el gran Yuki Jūdai recordó lo que pasaba en este día. Claro si no fuera por Sho que estaba delirando al saber a que iba aquel día.

Bueno aún que él si lo había recordado, ¿La razón? Simple, sus padres cuando llegaban del trabajo lo abrazaban fuertemente y lo besaban en toda la cara.

Tan solo recordarlo le hacía reír.

Había salido bien temprano de su habitación por tres razones. La primera no podía dormir con todo el escándalo que provocó el mayor de los Tenjoin al pasar cerca del dormitorio Slifer, Segundo había visto a Rei que se había detenido en la puerta de su habitación vacía, donde prefirió no acercarse, porque de lo más seguro iba a con el propósito de darle un beso y él no quería que le dieran uno sorpresa ni mucho menos contra su voluntad.

Rei es una gran chica y todo, pero de repente era muy... Muy... ¿Posesiva con él? No. Era muy decidida en lograr algo cuando se trataba de él.

— ¡Jūdai-Sama! ¿Dónde está? — Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Era Rei.

El castaño por unos momentos sudo frío, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue correr hacia el bosque y esconderse entre los arbustos, peto algo grande hizo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, cumplió su objetivo pero dolorosamente.

— Eso dolió... — Se quejó el castaño levantándose un poco.

— ¿Jūdai? — Esa voz.

— ¿Asuka?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

Ambos se miraron algo incómodos por coordinar de repente, aunque también era algo gracioso.

— Púes veras...

Otra vez.

— ¡Majoume viste a Jūdai-Sama!  
— ¡Rei viste a Tenjoin-Kun!

Ambos se asustaron y taparon la boca del otro con una de sus manos con la otra se hacían una señal. Al parecer Manjoume y Rei estaban decididos conseguir su objetivo el día de hoy, pero los que estaban escondidos no estaban dispuestos a eso.

— _Ahora entiendo porque se esconde — _Pensaron mientras se miraban.

— No. ¡Hey! ¡Deja de copiarme! — Se quejaron Manjoume y Rei apuntándose. — ¡Adiós!

Al parecer ambos no soportaron mucho tiempo, aunque para los dos que estaban escondidos estaban entre aliviados de que no los encontraran y también solo querían reírse.

— Ahora entiendo porque te escondes. — Carcajeó Jūdai. — ¿Manjoume te ha estado siguiendo?

— No te imaginas. Cuando salí del dormitorio él estaba afuera esperándome. — Decía ella con fastidio.

— ¿Cómo escapaste?

— Conozco todas las salidas de la academia y del dormitorio. — Sonrió para si.

— Esa es nuestra Asuka. — Rio el castaño.

— ¿Y tú? Es raro verte escondiéndote de alguien. — Rio la rubia.

— Rei es una buena chica, pero no me gusta que me fuercen a hacer cosas... Como hacer un examen, Yo solo quiero tener un buen duelo. — Suspiro para luego sonreír.

— Típico de ti. Pero ahora que recuerdo tú te escondiste de mí durante el _White__Day__. _— Le miro mal.

— ¡Y-Ya me disculpe por eso! — Le reclamo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

La Tenjoin no pudo evitar pensar que el Slifer se veía tierno con ambas mejillas sonrojadas, le daban ganas de apretarlas y besarlas, como lo hizo hace unos meses atrás.

— Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que nos descubran donde nos escondemos. — Dijo el castaño desviando su mirada que demostraba que aún seguía algo avergonzado.

— Sí, tienes razón. — Concordó Asuka.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo dejándose mostrar. Jūdai salió primero y ayudo a la chica a salir cuidadosamente de los arbustos.

— Gracias. — Agradeció la chica. — Espero que Manjoume-Kun no este...

— ¡Tenjoin-Kun! —

Hablo muy rápido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el castaño tomo la muñeca de la chica y empezó a correr a toda velocidad.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Dónde llevas a mi querida Tenjoin-Kun maldito Vago?! — Se escuchó.

Tanto como Asuka y Jūdai no respondieron aquella pregunta para solo enfocarse en correr lejos de Manjoume que los seguía. Corrieron por el campus y pasillos.

Se habían escondido en 5 lugares diferentes, pero en cada uno de ellos Manjoume los encontraba y los perseguía de manera más persistente. Era como si tuviera un rastreador para poder localizarlos a ambos.

En el progreso se habían encontrado con Rei, que como pueden imaginar ya ella también empezó a imitar las acciones de Manjoume, si, seguirlos como si ni hubiera un mañana.

Esos dos eran persistentes.

Al parecer la maldición de Fubuki los estaba afectando a ambos.

* * *

Kenzan iba caminando tranquilamente junto a Sho, para ser el Kiss Day el pequeño ya no estaba tan nervioso, ahora todo era tranquilidad, solo los estudiantes, el sonido de los pájaros, el sonido del mar a lo lejos y...

— ¡Quítense del camino! —

¿Un Jūdai corriendo junto a Asuka?

— ¡¿Aniki?! ¡¿Asuka-San?! — Dijeron ambos cuando prácticamente casi los "Atropellan" esos dos.

— ¡Lo siento Kenzan-Kun, Sho! — Se disculpó Asuka para luego de nuevo mirar hacia adelante.

Los dos se miraron sin entender el apuro de sus dos amigos, ¿De qué corrían? Su pregunta fue como escuchada por los dioses egipcios, por su lado pasaron unos salvajes Manjoume y Rei.

— Ahora entiendo porque nos preguntaron si es que los habíamos visto. — Suspiro Kenzan.

— Sí. Espero que Aniki y Asuka-San estén bien. — Dijo de la misma forma Sho.

* * *

— ¡¿Es que esos dos no se cansan?! — Dijo Asuka mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Nunca tuve una buena condición física como para estar corriendo de esta manera. — Jadeo el Castaño sin soltar la muñeca de la rubia por si llegaban a aparecer los dos Peli Negros. — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. — Afirmo la Chica.

Ambos se encontraban nuevamente dentro de la Academia, escondidos detrás de uno de los pasillos cerca de los salones de clases.

— ¿Por qué están tan agitados ustedes dos? — Se escuchó decir a alguien que se había acercado a ellos silenciosamente, haciendo que estos dos se asustaran.

— ¡J-Johan! — Habia dicho Jūdai al reconocer la voz de su querido amigo. — Nos asustaste, por un momento pensé que eras Manjoume o Rei.

— ¿Huyen de ellos? Ahora todo está claro. Ellos dos los deben querer tanto que quieres cumplir besarlos el día de hoy o, ¿Me equivoco? — Les pregunto. Al no recibir respuesta de ninguno tomo eso como una afirmación de la rubia y del castaño. — Escuche que estuvieron corriendo por todos lados y deben estar muy cansados.

— Mucho — Dijo Asuka que se veía muy cansada.

— ¿Tú también? — Pregunto Johan mirando al Castaño.

— Estoy igual. —

— ¿Hum? Al parecer te gusta mucho sostener la mano de Asuka, Jūdai. —

El castaño miro su mano la cual había estado tomando la muñeca de la chica durante toda esa "Maraton" que no decidieron tomar, dándose cuenta que involuntariamente ahora sostenía la mano de la chica fuertemente (No lo suficiente como para hacerle daño).

— ¡E-Esto fue porque M-Manjoume nos empezó a seguir y-y para que Asuka no quedara atrás tome su muñeca! — Era la primera vez que Johan a Jūdai tan nervioso y Sonrojado además de que el pobre había empezado a tartamudear.

— Tranquilo. Sera mejor que se vallan al dormitorio Slifer y no moverse de ahí. — Sugirió el Andersen.

— Pero, ¿Qué pasa si ellos van al dormitorio? — Pregunto Asuka.

— Por algo existe el seguro en la puerta, ¿No? — Sonrio Johan. — Yo los distraeré. Se ve que ya están cansados de correr y de que los persigan como carne por toda la Isla.

Jūdai y Asuka se les vino una ola de alivio cuando escucharon las palabras de Johan, él siempre se preocupaba por todos sus amigos.

— Cuando yo les de la señal corren lo más rápido hasta alla, pero que nadie los vea. — Sonrio el Chico. — Vallan por el bosque, es la mejor ruta.

— ¿Está bien? — Dudo Jūdai.

— Tranquilo hare que me sigan como un niño que le gustan los insectos llamativos — Carcajeo antes de alejarse lo más que pudo y empezó a gritar. — ¡Esperen Jūdai, Asuka! ¡No me dejen atrás!

Tan solo con esas palabras ambos peli negros fueron invocados como monstruos en el campo de duelo y persiguieron a Johan que ya se había ido corriendo. Estaban salvados.

Sin esperar ambos se dirigieron al bosque y corrieron a través de el hasta los dormitorios Slifer, al cual llegaron exitosamente y se encerraron en la habitación del castaño.

— Al fin un lugar tranquilo. — Suspiro Jūdai.

— Si... —

Ambos callaron unos momentos, por el momento solo querían recuperar el aliento que habían perdido durante toda la mañana y gran parte de tarde y creer que estuvieron corriendo por horas, porque cuando Jūdai miro el reloj de su habitación se había dado cuenta que ya eran las 18:56 P.M; cuando él se había levantado a las 09:00 A.M.

— Después le agradeceré a Johan por salvarnos de esta. — Hablo Jūdai sentándose junto a la Tenjoin en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta.

— Ha sido una agotadora mañana — Suspiro la chica. — Y esto solo sucedió por ser Kiss Day y Manjoume-Kun intento forzarme a besarlo.

— ¿Te forzó? — Se sentía enojado.

Últimamente se había sentido muy raro cada vez que tenía a Asuka cerca su corazón se aceleraba, sus mejillas se sentían calientes, a veces tenía unas ganas de salir corriendo, otras de tomar su mano e incluso muy escasas veces tenia incluso ganas de... Besarla.

Le era muy vergonzoso pensar en esas cosas, cuál sería la razón por la cual últimamente está pidiendo con más frecuencia un duelo para poder olvidarse de todo eso por un momento.

Al parecer él no se había dado cuenta de que su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Asuka.

Jūdai que había desviado su mirada de la rubia, sintió algo cálido en su mejilla. Cuando miro a su lado vio a Asuka toda roja tapando sus labios con ambas manos.

Ella se levantó rápidamente del suelo y camino hasta el centro de la habitación, completamente avergonzada.

El castaño no supo en qué momento se había levantado de su lugar y se acercó a la rubia, pero cuando recupero sus sentidos sostenía los brazos de la chica y sus labios besando los de ella.

_(Parte inspirada en la foto de la portada 3)_

Se sentía bien, Muy bien. También sentía cálido, una calidez que se extendía por cada parte de su cuerpo. El cuerpo se Asuka se sentía tenso, por alguna razón eso realmente no le interesaba solo quería estar un momento más de esa forma.

Para Asuka ya le era imposible contener el aire y su rostro estaba completamente rojo, de alguna manera termino siendo besada por el castaño. Desde hace ya un tiempo atrás había notado que sus sentimientos habían sufrido un gran cambio por el castaño, de hecho tenía claro lo que sentía por él.

Jūdai fue quien rompió aquel beso, abrió sus ojos y miro a la chica que respiraba rápidamente. Su rostro se volvió rojo e incluso sus orejas, soltó a la chica y retrocedió lentamente.

— ¡L-Lo siento Asuka! Y-Yo ac-actue sin p-pensar — Se excusó mientras escondía su rostro con una mano y la otra se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro.

— ... N-No importa... — sus mejillas se sentían calientes. — S-Sera mejor que me vaya. — Asuka dio unos pasos hasta la puerta, pero fue detenida inmediatamente por el castaño.

— ¡E-Espera! ¡No quiero que Manjoume te bese a la fuerza! — Le dijo con las mejillas rojas. — ¿Eh? Pero ahora que lo pienso yo también te forcé a esto... ¡Lo siento!

Asuka lo miro y no evito reír. El castaño era demasiado tierno con las mejillas sonrojadas y lo diría un millón de veces si fuera necesario, o lo pensaría ya que por ahora no tenía la intención de decirlo en voz alta.

— Tú eres diferente a Manjoume-Kun... — Murmuro muy bajo.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Pregunto.

— No. Nada. —

— Asuka, quédate hasta que sean las 12 de la mañana. — Pidió el castaño desviando su mirada con un leve sonrojo. — Creo que yo no podría aguantar si oigo de que él... Bueno, ya sabes...

— Creo que yo tampoco soportaría que Rei hiciera lo mismo — Le dijo.

En ese momento agradecía que el castaño fuera un idiota respecto al amor, porque en esa frase estaban todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Por ahora es feliz porque dijo lo que sentía y sentía que un peso se había ido de enzima.

* * *

[8 meses después]

Frente a ella se encontraba un agitado Jūdai, quien había aparecido de la nada en plena noche. Era raro ya que no lo había visto en todo el día y la había preocupado mucho, le había preguntado al resto de sus amigos, pero solo rieron y se alejaban diciéndole de que no se preocupara.

— ¿Jūdai? ¿Dónde estuvi...? —

— ¡Lo entendí! — La interrumpió.

— ¿Eh? —

— Entendí lo que me dijiste ese día. — Le dijo, su rostro estaba rojo pero no tenía la intención de retroceder. — No quiero que alguien más te toque o que tenga tu cariño. ¡Es egoísta, Lo sé! Pero... Ya no puedo soportarlo más, tenía que decirlo ¡Me gustas Asuka!

Asuka al principio tuvo una expresión de sorpresa, para después mostrar una sonrisa.

— Jajaja Como siempre eres muy lento, pero... Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, Jūdai — Le sonrió la chica. Jūdai no pudo evitar sonreír también al ver un hermoso pendiente color rojo en una de las orejas de la chica y también por las palabras de la chica, que le hicieron muy feliz saber los sentimientos de la chica.

— No me arrepiento de haberte besado ese día.—

— Yo tampoco me arrepiento. —

Después de tanto tiempo al fin se habían revelado dos sentimientos y no tenían intención de separarse y si llegara a pasar, pues sabrían que en algún futuro se volverían a encontrar.

Fin.


End file.
